C'est ton enfant !
by onepiece470
Summary: Lilianna, jeune maman de dix-sept ans se retrouve à intégrer le lycée Sweet Amoris. Mais quand le passé refait surface, rien ne va plus...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

C'était un lundi, je crois... Le jour où tout a commencé pour elle. Les premiers rayons du soleil montraient enfin le bout de leur nez, chatouillant son doux visage pâle. Gênée par la lumière qui infiltrait peu à peu sa chambre, elle ouvrit un de ses yeux bleu turquoise, pour ensuite le refermer. Les matins n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour elle... A vrai dire, elle les avait toujours détestés. Ré-ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux, elle se mit en position assise, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds dégringolés le long de son dos. Elle se leva, posant ses pieds sur le sol affreusement froid de sa chambre et partit en direction d'un petit lit où reposait un bébé... Ce bébé, c'était moi. A l'époque, je n'avais que deux ans et maman en avait déjà 17. Il faut dire qu'elle était jeune, vraiment trop jeune, pour avoir un enfant. Mais cela l'importait peu. Me prenant dans une étreinte maternelle, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mon front puis me remit doucement dans le lit pour se préparer pour sa rentrée. Ma maman s'appelait – et s'appelle toujours – Lilianna Drow. Elle avait un grand frère, tonton Nikky et une petite sœur, tante Suzie. La maison était étrangement chaleureuse, des grands-parents toujours souriants, une mère attentionnée, un oncle joueur et une tante, bien qu'un peu bizarre parfois, très gentille. J'adorais vraiment vivre là où j'étais, mais à partir de ce jour, nos vies à maman et moi ont basculé...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tout a basculé...**_

Elle était partie bien tôt ce matin-là, sûrement pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée. Je me rappelle à quel point j'avais pleuré, criant sans cesse des " mama " à tout bout de champs, ce qui avait vite énervé mon oncle qui était en charge de me garder ce jour-là. Ma mère, quant à elle, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la petite ville qu'était Amoris City. Bien qu'un peu triste de me laisser seul à la maison, elle avait prit son courage à deux mains pour reprendre le lycée qu'elle avait arrêté environ un mois auparavant à cause des problèmes qu'elle avait à son ancien bahut. Elle arriva en à peine dix minutes devant un grand établissement à la devanture bleu ciel. Deux grandes barrières blanches ouvertes lui donnaient accès à la cour de lycée. Plusieurs lycéens parlaient ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, ne faisant pas attention à elle, ce qui, l'arrangée plus ou moins. Elle voulait absolument se faire discrète cette fois... Mais, la chance n'était pas de son côté malheureusement. Elle percuta le torse d'un jeune homme, la faisant alors tomber au sol sans aucune grâce. Voulant à tout prix s'excuser, elle fit la rencontre de deux yeux gris métallique qui la firent aussitôt frisonner.

-Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

La relevant, elle examina rapidement le garçon face à elle. C'était un rebelle aux cheveux flammes. Ma mère écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage de l'inconnu, se leva et partie soudainement. Quant à lui, il la suivit du regard un moment, tout aussi surpris qu'elle pour enfin souffler un triste « Lilianna »... Ayant courue jusqu'à l'intérieur de bâtiment, elle sécha rapidement les deux petites gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux puis scruta le couloir d'un œil curieux. Les murs étaient rose bonbon, correspondant aux goûts vestimentaires de la directrice qu'elle avait rencontré, quelques jours auparavant. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par une salle où trônait l'inscription de « salle des délégués ». Frappant timidement, elle entendit une voix lui incitant d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Il faut dire que ma mère était un petite timide à l'époque... Ouvrant la porte, elle tomba face à un grand blond qui semblait occuper à travailler. Il lui sourit gentiment et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Nathaniel, je suis le délégué principal du lycée, tu dois être la nouvelle, non ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, je m'appelle Lilianna Drow.

Le blond lui donna tous les papiers qu'elle avait besoin et la quitta quelques temps après car la sonnerie avait annoncé le début des cours. Se rendant en classe, la professeur lui ordonna de se présenter. Ma mère balaya la classe de son regard turquoise, découvrant de nombreuses personnes aux colorations de cheveux plus ou moins particulières. Du bleu, du mauve... Mme. Robeurrel, prof de mathématiques, l'installa près d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau. La journée passa vite, ma mère avait fait de nombreuses rencontres et s'était même fais quelques amis. Mais elle n'avait pas revu l'étrange personne qui l'avait fait pleurer. Rentrant à la maison après une dure journée, ma mère fit grincer la porte d'entrée, ce à quoi je sursautais. Me dirigeant rapidement vers celle qui m'avait donné la vie, je lui sautais dans les bras, en pleurs.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer aujourd'hui, se plaint l'aîné des Drow, autrement dit, oncle Nikky.

-Oh mon pauvre Maxime, maman est là maintenant, d'accord ?

-Voui mama, sanglotais-je en séchant mes larmes.

Elle m'offrit une longue étreinte maternelle avant de se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre un goûter. Mes grands-parents, toujours au travail, maman et oncle Nikky devaient se débrouiller seuls avec tante Suzie. En parlant d'elle, elle était en train de dessiner un oiseau qui dormait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ne voulant pas la déranger, je partis avec maman prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Dis Maxime, me demanda-t-elle, une promenade, ça te dit mon cœur ?

-Voui !

-Je finis de manger et on y va, sourit-elle.

Mettant mes chaussures avec l'aide de tonton, j'attendis face à la porte d'entrée. Elle n'arriva que cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une veste bleu. Nous partîmes dans la bonne humeur dans les rues d'Amoris City, sans vraiment savoir où nous allions, vu que maman ne connaissait pas trop la ville. C'est finalement à un petit parc en plein centre que nous nous arrêtions. Un grand lac faisait place au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe et je m'y approchais, prenant soin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Je regardais les canards défilaient joyeusement, puis mon regard se détourna vers une petite famille en train de blablater de tout et de rien. Je fis une moue triste et leva la tête vers ma mère, lui tirant un peu le pantalon.

-Mama, papa est où ?

Je la vis baisser les yeux mais je n'insistais pas, néanmoins déçu de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Mais cette mine triste sur mon visage s'effaça vite lorsqu'un chien me sauta dessus sans explication. Ma mère se retint d'hurler, n'aimant guère les bêtes à poils, contrairement à moi. Je le caressais gentiment, lui passant affectueusement sa langue sur ma joue.

-Eh le chien, tu es où, s'exclama alors un jeune homme.

Le voyant près de moi, il haussa un sourcil puis s'excusa rapidement face à ma mère. Mais, pour une raison qui m'étais inconnue, celle-ci fondit en larmes...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise rencontre...**_

Je l'entendait pleurer sans jamais s'arrêter, tout ça à cause de cet homme et de son chien. Quand ma mère avait croisé le regard de l'homme, les larmes s'étaient mise à couler à flot sur ses joues. Elle m'avait pris le bras et m'avait entraîné jusqu'à la maison après un course folle. En rentrant, elle s'était dirigé directement dans sa chambre et m'avait laissé seul dans le couloir. Posant ma petite main sur la porte de sa chambre, je dis :

-Mama, tu vas bien ?

Mais je n'entendis pas de réponse, à mon plus grand désespoir. Une main vînt se poser doucement sur mon épaule et je me retournais vers une petite blonde au regard triste qui tournait négativement la tête, voulant dire que je devais laisser maman tranquille.

-Elle a besoin d'être seule Maxime, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais vaut mieux la laisser, ok ?

-Oui, tata Suzie, dis-je en boudant.

…...

Dormant à poings fermés, je sentis néanmoins une chaleur agréable sur mon front. J'ouvris lentement un de mes yeux marrons, le refermant aussitôt voyant la lumière qui avait infiltré la chambre. Une douce voix commença à parler, mais je ne compris rien, vu que j'étais à moitié endormi. Ce ne fut que quand je me sentis soulever que je me réveillais entièrement.

-Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps mon chéri !

Me frottant les yeux, je vis le regard rougis de ma mère. Celle-ci avait dû pleurer toute la nuit, bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-Mamayvabien, demandais-je en baillant.

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris Maxime, sourit-elle tendrement.

-Mama, tu vas mieux ?

Ébouriffant mes cheveux avec énergie, elle ria d'un rire franc devant mon air grincheux puis s'exclama :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman à juste eu un coup dur, ça va mieux !

Rassuré, je gigotais dans tous les sens pour me libéré des deux bras protecteur de ma mère et de partit en direction de l'armoire. Aujourd'hui, je voulais m'habiller tout seul ! Mais en fait, ce n'est aussi facile... Maman me regardait d'exaspération et m'aida gentiment à mettre mes vêtements. Eh oui, quand on a deux ans, on est pas encore assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul... Nous descendîmes ensemble après que maman se soit préparée et nous déjeunions quelques petits biscuits que nous avait cuit grand-mère. J'attendis patiemment la nounou qui venait me garder un jour sur deux vu que tonton Nikky ne travaillait que trois jours dans la semaine ( mardi, jeudi et samedi ). Lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, ma mère partie ouvrir. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus entra en courant, venant me serrer dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Au début, maman avait été jalouse de ça, mais à la fin, elle s'y était habitué, contrairement à moi qui râlait à chaque fois. Une fois la nourrice arrivée, maman s'était empressée de sortir de la maison pour se rendre au lycée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immense bâtiment, elle se fit interpeller par un petit groupe de personnes composait d'une petite rousse, d'une jeune fille timide aux cheveux violets, d'un garçon excentrique aux cheveux bleus et d'un autre garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait sauf que lui avait les cheveux noirs. La rousse qu'elle reconnu comme Iris s'adressa à elle en premier, lui posant mille et une questions complètement inutiles. Au loin, elle aperçut une chevelure rouge feu et son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine. _Arrête de fuir, Lilianna_, se dit-elle en le voyant passer devant avec un regard noir, sûrement pour l'avoir évité la dernière fois et pour s'être enfuie en pleurs hier soir. Ma mère pris son courage à deux mains et s'empara de la manche du rebelle en rougissant :

-Ca... Castiel, on peut se parler en privée ?

Tout le monde la regardait étrangement, en particulier le dénommé « Castiel », qui, après avoir menacé toutes les personnes présentes de son regard métallique, accepta néanmoins toujours énervé...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 3 : Excuse non acceptable..._**

-Ils se connaissent Lysandre ?

Un jeune victorien se retourna vers son amie rousse et répondit un petit « je l'ignore », ce qui la fit soupirer. Castiel avait l'air très énervé et d'après elle, ma mère allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais la sonnerie retentit aussitôt, coupant court à leur conversation. Non loin de là, une fille blonde fulminait de rage, se plaignant que ma mère était beaucoup trop proche du rouge. Elle partie donc comme une furie en cours...

…...

De mon côté, j'étais assis tranquillement dans le canapé, regardant sans enthousiasme un de ces nombreux dessins-animés pour enfant. Mon regard fut attiré par un bruit qui avait le don d'énervé tout le monde : le « tic-tac » de l'horloge. J'essayais en vain de lire l'heure, mais quand on a deux ans, c'est tout simplement impossible...

-Yukii, qu'elle y'heure il est ?

Je n'entendis pas de réponse, seulement un cri de joie et en même pas un instant, un lourd poids se fit sur moi. Ma nounou était affalée sur moi, frottant sa joue contre la mienne et un grand sourire au lèvre. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je lui parlais de la matinée. Me lâchant après une grande étreinte, elle s'assit à mes côtés, ébouriffant au passage mes courts cheveux marrons.

-Maman est encore en cours Maxime-chéri ~ ! Il n'est que dix heures mon poussin...

-Ah...

Yukii m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et se leva. Se plaçant devant moi, elle se mit à me chatouiller afin de me faire un peu rire, ce qu'elle réussit sans mal. En effet, j'étais extrêmement chatouilleux et elle le savait plus que n'importe qui, sauf bien sur que maman. Mon supplice passait, elle me proposa de partir me promener un peu en ville. J'acceptais avec plaisir.

Marchant dans la rue aux côtés de ma nounou aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de même couleurs, elle commença à me parler de ses deux grands enfants pour on-ne-sait-quelles-raisons.

-Tu sais, mes deux garçons ont le même âge que ta maman et ils sont aussi au même lycée qu'elle ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont déjà vus, et puis connaissant mon aîné, il est déjà allé la voir pour faire connaissance !

-Hum, disais-je sans l'écouter.

Ma tête se tourna vers un jeune couple qui passait là et je m'arrêtais soudainement. Maman ne voulait pas me dire qui était mon papa, mais Yukii, elle, peut bien me le dire, non ?

-Yu...

-Désolé mon cœur, je ne sais pas qui est ton père...

J'écarquillais les yeux, surpris qu'elle sache à quoi je pensais. Elle savait lire dans les pensées où quoi ? Face au visage que j'affichais, elle se mit à éclater de rire, ce qui attira plusieurs passants qui marmonnèrent qu'elle était folle. Mais elle se calma rapidement, riant mystérieusement puis elle se dirigea joyeusement vers un magasin de vêtements. S'étant emparé de ma main, elle m'y traîna avec elle, me faisant essayait plein de vêtements.

…...

-Explique-moi !

Dur, froid et colérique, voilà le ton que venait d'employer Castiel. Les cours avaient sonné depuis quelques minutes mais lui s'en fichait. Ma mère, quant à elle, était silencieuse. Elle écoutait le rouge divulguait sa colère contre elle sans rien dire. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle décida de mettre fin à ce silence :

-Castiel, écoute... Je...

-Non, la coupa-t-il, ne dit rien en fait... Après tout, tu es comme les autres filles, seul toi t'importe ! Tu n'en as rien à faire des sentiments des autres, rien à faire de mes sentiments !

Le regard bleu de ma mère de fit vide, elle avait compris maintenant, oui, elle avait fait une énorme erreur. Les larmes voulaient couler, mais rien ne venait. Elle avait envie de crier, mais elle en était incapable. Elle voulait tout lui expliquer, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Une simple excuse, voilà ce qu'à cet instant elle pouvait dire...

-Je suis désolé...

Castiel avait arrêté tout mouvement, lui non plus ne parlait plus. Pourtant, le rire douloureux qui s'éleva dans l'air ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

-Désolé ? Tu crois vraiment t'en tirer avec un simple désolé !? Après un an de relation, tu disparais comme si de rien n'était, sans même me prévenir ! Je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai tout dit, mais toi, tu pars, comme ça ! Et tu reviens avec un simple désolé ?!

C'était le coup de grâce, ma mère tomba au sol. Tous ses membres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Castiel, laisse-moi t'expliquer... Je t'en supplie !

-Je t'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour te pardonner Lilianna... Je ne ferais jamais deux fois la même erreur, désolé...

Et il s'en alla, sans lancer un seul regard à ma mère.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé de cet affreux retard et voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**Black-Wolf : Merci de ta review !**

* * *

**_ Chapitre 4 : Quand le passé refait surface..._**

-Lilianna ? Tout va bien ?

Ma mère releva son regard bleuté vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre qu'Alexy, le garçon aux cheveux bleus qu'elle avait croisé plutôt dans la matinée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ce garçon avait l'air de quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, à qui on pouvait tout dire... Il se plaça à ses côtés tout en engageant la conversation :

-J'ai vu Castiel partir énervé, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-...

-Ah, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler c'est pas grave ! Après tout, on ne se connaît pas trop, sourit-il.

Ma mère ne dit rien, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et craqua. Elle cria sa douleur sous le regard surpris d'Alexy. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle s'était retenue, mais maintenant, c'était fini. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait pleuré comme ça, mais elle était devenue bien trop fragile avec le temps.

-Je ne suis qu'une lâche, pleura-t-elle, je suis partie sans rien lui dire... Je ne suis qu'une lâche...

-Une lâche ? Partie ? Le bleuté qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce était prêt à l'écouter. Il l'encourageait même à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, afin qu'elle se sente mieux.

-Oui, je suis partie sans le lui dire ! Je n'ai fait que fuir de peur d'être rejetée !

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise, demanda gentiment le jeune garçon.

Ma mère leva sa tête vers lui puis hocha la tête positivement, surprenant le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle sourie tristement et déclara :

-Tu as l'air quelqu'un de confiance, et puis, il faut que je me lâche, alors, m'écouteras-tu jusqu'à la fin ?

-Oui !

-Merci, mais tout d'abord, sache que tu ne dois pas m'interrompre ! Bon, tout à commencer au collège, alors que j'avais 15 ans...

_-Cas-tiel ! _

_Cela faisait maintenant un an que j'étais en couple avec Castiel. J'étais vraiment la plus heureuse des filles ! Il me traitait si gentiment bien que parfois, son côté taquin prenait le dessus. Il adorait me taquiner pour tout et pour rien... C'était une des choses que j'aimais chez lui. J'avais pris l'habitude de le rejoindre dans son repaire secret, autrement dit le toit du collège, après les cours. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, rigolant parfois pour des idioties ou disputant sur qu'est-ce qu'entre les chiens et les poissons étaient les mieux. Nous nagions dans le parfait bonheur, comme dans les contes de fées. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps... _

_-Dis Lilianna... _

_-Hum ? _

_-T'en dis quoi de passé le cap ? _

_Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là, je buvais un verre de soda et que j'avais tout recraché par terre tellement j'étais surprise. Castiel, lui, abordait un visage sérieux que je n'avais jamais vu sur lui._

_-Tu veux que... _

_-Oui !_

_ J'avais accepté, ce qui fut sûrement ma plus grande erreur. Nous l'avions fait sans nous protéger et plus les semaines passaient, plus je me sentais mal. J'avais décidé de me rendre chez le médecin au bout d'un mois, trouvant bizarre que le virus que j'avais attrapé persiste. C'est là que ma vie changea... J'appris que j'étais enceinte. _

-Quoi !? Et le bébé, il est devenu quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé de ne pas me coupé, non ?

-Désolé...

_Je ne voulais pas avorter. Je voulais garder le bébé, j'étais prête à l'assumer. J'en ai parlé à ma famille, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais... Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils sautent de joie, ni même qu'ils l'acceptent si facilement mais... Mon frère l'a vraiment mal pris. _

_-Non mais je rêve ! Tu as vu qu'elle âge tu as ! J'y crois pas, tu me déçois tellement Lilianna ! Si tu gardes cette chose que tu as dans le ventre, alors ne compte plus sur moi pour te parler ni pour l'accepter ! _

_-Nikky ! _

_Mon père avait beau_ _lui dire de se calmer, il n'avait pas pu. Apprendre qu'il allait devenir tonton à dix-huit ans l'avait énormément choqué. Ma petite sœur, quant à elle, avait à peine 7 ans, donc elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle j'étais. La seule à être resté calme fut ma mère. _

_-Lilianna, c'est toi qui décidera si tu le gardes ou non, nous suivrons ton choix. _

_-Maman, c'est hors de question, comment peux-tu accepter ce « truc »!? _

_-Nikky, calme toi ! _

Depuis ce jour, mon lien fraternel avec mon frère s'était fragilisé. Les jours avaient passé et ma relation avec Castiel n'était plus la même. Je l'évitais, ou plutôt, je fuyais... J'avais tellement peur d'être rejetée par celui que j'aimais que j'ai fini par partir. J'ai déménagé dans une autre ville, je ne suis pas allée en cours pendant les huit mois qu'il me restait. Je suis ensuite allée au lycée que je venais d'intégrer, mais là non plus les choses non pas été facile. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas très envie d'en parler...

-Je vois, fit Alexy, donc tu as gardé le bébé et tu es maman.

-Oui...

-Tu es courageuse Lilianna d'un côté, mais de l'autre, je pense qu'être honnête envers Castiel soit la meilleure chose, non ?

Ma mère avait cessé de pleurer depuis un moment à présent. Maintenant, elle affichait un sourire tendre et fort. Riant un peu, elle donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule du bleuté, celui-ci gonflant ses joues pour avoir reçu un coup sans raison.

-On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais un bon conseillé ? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté, Alexy ! Je suppose que maintenant, je peux te considérer comme mon confident, non ?

-Euh, bah si tu veux, bafouilla le jeune garçon, mais si on est confident, alors on se dit tout non ?

-C'est ça, sourie ma mère joyeusement.

-Ben en fait, je suis gay.

Ma mère ne dit rien, mais le sourire qu'elle avait voulait tout dire. Chacun ne jugeait pas l'autre. Comme de vrais amis.

Non loin de là, une jeune fille éclata doucement de rire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Décidément, apprendre à la fois que ma mère m'avait eu avec le rebelle du lycée et qu'Alexy était gay, tout jouait à son honneur ! Bien résolu à en faire part au reste du lycée, elle partie...


End file.
